Known as a conventional spectroscopic sensor is one comprising an optical filter unit for selectively transmitting therethrough a predetermined wavelength range of light according to an incident position thereof and a light detection substrate for detecting the light transmitted through the optical filter unit. In a spectroscopic sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, an FOP (Fiber Optic Plate) is arranged between the optical filter unit and the light detection substrate or on the side where light is incident on the optical filter unit. In a spectroscopic sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 2, an angle restriction filter for restricting the incident angle of light is provided between the optical filter unit and the light detection substrate.